


He Didn't Love Me

by kwanina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwanina/pseuds/kwanina
Summary: I love him so muchBut he didn't love me ...





	He Didn't Love Me

Here I am again. Staring at a star, I can't even reach. He is so near yet so far.

I can kiss him, I can fuck him but he can also break my heart into tiny pieces.

 

Soonyoung. My pretty Soonyoung

I am his, but he's not mine. I only exist if he wanted to unwind, if he's stressed. If he's in quarrel with his lover. He will call me as easy as he can. He knows, I'll come. Always ..

I can say no. I am his slave. He knows I will always want him. I will come after him like a fool in love.

He knows that I love him. But he just continuing on stomping at my pride, and my heart because he can ...

And I let him

Coz I'm a fool, his fool.

Though it hurts. I will remain at his side. I'll come to him if he needed me. I want him as much as he wants me. If this is the only way, I can make myself believe that he has feelings for me, even just a scrap, then I will be his. I'll just wait for the day, that he'll throw me away. Maybe if that happens, I'll be ready. But I hope , that day won't come.

 

It will sting. It will scar. It will hurt so much. Does he care?

 

No, of course.

 

He didn't even love me.


End file.
